This invention relates to a solid waste shredder and, more particularly, relates to a secondary shredder useful in the area of solid waste disposal wherein residential, municipal and industrial trash and solid wastes are reduced in size prior to pyrolysis or landfill operations. As such, the present invention is an improvement over such types of shredders or grinders more paticularly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,016 granted on Dec. 5, 1967.